


周末爱情故事02

by M_fish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_fish/pseuds/M_fish





	周末爱情故事02

周末爱情故事02/

※※注意：百分之七十是肉，R18。  
水平不知，第一次开车🚲。水平还行麻烦红心鼓励，水平一般可以晾着我等我自然凉就好23333。不吃肉的可以等下一次更新，这点肉写了我好几天[晚上]，下回还是写擅长的流水账小甜文好了2333

小鱼废话有点多，祝大家食用愉快。ww

part4

“烤好蛋糕快點过來啦——”阿古对著一堆自己的作品属实唔知选哪個，這人是在CD店把他作品区域搬回来了嗎！最後选定了一個今年年初时上映嘅喜劇片。是談戀愛啦，怎麼能一起看黑社會嘅故事呢。

阿古放好光碟，扔下遙控器，小步走到對面沙发，调整了一个舒适的姿势窩進沙发中准备觀看自己上一阶段嘅表演，阿棟把裝飾好嘅紙杯蛋糕端過來，和阿古一齐陷入沙发。

阿棟把碟子递向阿古，“已經很飽啦還要食蛋糕哇”抱怨归抱怨啦，還沒等到阿棟嘅回答，阿古還是挑了一個上面充滿奶油嘅蛋糕，辛苦做好啲成果如果不尝尝，阿棟可是會生氣的。

这个人果真好好中意甜啊，阿古得到了一個肯定答案。

不吃完浪費，吃呢還不太能接受，扭頭看看旁邊的阿棟，阿棟正在专心嘅盯著他電視里的表演，阿古心生一個念頭，拿著蛋糕側身涂了阿棟的臉，  
“哇你干嘛”

专心嘅阿棟显然是被阿古突然這样有吓到，随即却转露笑意，细看還有一些壞壞的感覺。  
“喂——让你不吃好好甜食的!!”  
阿棟拿起蛋糕随后开始反击，“哇来看看是不是甜食者的勝利”，互不讓步於是反击著反击著就变成了一片混乱。

两人侧身坐在沙发上，阿古突然停下手一本正經的看著阿棟，眼神里还闪烁著一絲温柔與期盼。

“還記得我昨天讲乜嘢，准备好咗？”

“那就要看你還能不能吃得下了——”

part5

“那當然——”

阿古咬了一口奶油蛋糕，偏头吻住了阿棟。“唔……”阿棟享受著入口的蛋糕和口腔中甜蜜的奶油，舌尖轻轻扫过阿古的牙齿，向更深入探索中撞到阿古的舌頭，互相交缠在一起，瘋狂吮吸著對方，疯狂吮吸著對方的甜蜜，想掠夺對方口腔的所有，也想掠夺對方的一切。

阿棟沒想到阿古會如此主動，也沒想到他这样著急。两人反复吮吸，发出的声音让阿古開始有些害羞，直到一吻終了，阿古看起來有些吃不消，一邊急促的呼吸着空气，一边伸手就要去解阿棟的腰帶。

“怎麼了，这么著急 ——”不等阿古回答，阿棟偏头又吻住了阿古…反复吮吸著他的嘴唇，阿古也一次再一次回应着他，假若间隔等的稍微慢了一点，他都会主动迎上去，生怕面前这个人下一秒会突然消失。越著急越出错，阿古解了好一陣腰帶却还是没成功，眼角急出了點點泪水，阿棟停下了親吻，盯著阿古俯身吻住了他的眼角，双手向下，一只手握住阿古著急而微微出汗的手，一只手两下解开了腰带，抽出来随手甩向了一边。

等待阿棟解开腰带，阿古已迅速的解开了自己衬衫的所有扣子，胸前大敞，露出他誘人的深色肌肤。这美好的肤色只能是他的，阿棟正這樣想著，阿古正伸了手想要脱掉他的裤子。脱掉裤子的阿栋坐在沙发边缘，露出他巨大的根部，阿古跪坐在地上，张嘴含住了阿栋巨大的欲望。阿古嘅口腔其实足够大了，但是全部含住仍剩下一部分，被欲望冲昏了的阿古微微起身想要含住更多，而巨大的根部已经抵住了他的喉咙，本能使得他想往外呕吐，阿栋看着这样的阿古，伸手揉了揉阿古柔软的头发，“慢慢来，别著急”。阿古沒有回应，他将阿棟巨大的根部吐出了一部分，口中剩下了三分之一，双手脱着根部反复含着前段，吞吐著阿棟的肉棒，间隔几次又想要吞入更多，又被这巨大的欲望而填满所以退出。阿古可怜的小眼神盯着阿棟的肉棒，反复做着精细的吞吐动作，不舍得慢下一点，反复加深又被直抵咽喉的巨大所填满，眼角渗出了一些眼泪还依然继续吞吐着。

伴随反复吞吐，口腔温度逐渐升高，阿棟毫無预期的在阿古的口腔中射了出来。阿古毫无准备，正在进行吞的动作被突然来的射精吓到将肉棒吐出，带出了一丝白色爱液挂在嘴角。阿棟伸手揉了揉阿古的头发，伸手抹干净了他嘴角的白色液体，拿起茶几上的纸杯蛋糕蹭了一些奶油在手上，爱液和奶油混合在一起，阿古拉过阿棟的手就往自己口中放，扭头吞吐着他的手指，无论是阿棟的奶油还是他的精液，他都想要。

先是食指，后加入中指和无名指，阿古反复吞吐着和对待肉棒时一样精细，左手，一根手指，两根手指，四根手指，最后是手掌，阿古歪头舔著阿棟的手心，有點痒，今天的阿古好像一只粘人的小猫啊，舔著他的手心不愿意停下来。

“怎麼又哭了”阿棟伸手擦了擦他的眼泪，一边俯身亲吻著他的眼角，一手放在头后一手抱起阿古，轻轻的让他完全躺在地毯上。棕色地毯，柔软的绒毛，是去年纪念日阿古送来的，他们一起在地毯上睇过球赛，一起在地毯上讨论电影，一起在地毯上看著电视，一起在地毯上享受彼此…放平阿古，跪坐在这人身上，两人四目相對，阿古眼中还有一丝泪水，阿栋就这样盯着他，看不够的样子，仿佛世界再无事物超过他的美好。阿棟微微浅笑，俯下身子亲了亲阿古的眼，美好的事物要为更美好的事情流泪。阿古合上眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊滴在地毯上。阿棟想起追龙II 的片场，阿古在导演喊cut后久久不能完全出戏，趁没人注意时候阿棟会偷偷亲他。我的何先生你这么爱哭可不好。因为真的太让我控制不住了，让我控制自己不成为一个变态博士真的是太难了。这句话是杀青之后的一天晚上阿棟对着阿古耳边轻轻说的，阿古没有回答，因为他正坐在这个变态的怀里疯狂喘息著。

又交换了一个吻，阿古不顾自己的喘息疯狂吮吸着阿棟的嘴唇，好像是沒有品尝过的好味，不愿分开。阿棟只得輕輕咬了一下他，才能得以继续。

“今天是怎麼了”阿棟揉揉阿古的嘴唇轻声问著。  
“只是想你，好想你”只有一个理由，也只需要一个理由。

阿棟浅笑著俯身溫柔的亲吻著他的下巴，脖颈，疯狂亲吻着他的锁骨，把自己埋在他的颈窝里，親吻著他的每一寸皮肤，在他的皮肤上吮吸著，留下自己的印记。他只能是我的。阿棟随手抹了一点奶油涂在阿古胸前，舌頭扫过阿古紧致的皮肤，舔著胸前因为欲望变硬的凸起，唾液舔的他心尖儿上麻酥的，舔著他心里越来越热的欲望。阿棟輕輕吮吸著阿古的乳頭，舌头不经意触碰著凸起，刺激使他身體不由自主地向上挪动，把结实的胸部更多送进阿棟口中，享受著阿棟給他的所有的爱。阿棟手游走在阿古的全身，向下摸索著，分开他的双腿，才发现地毯已经一片潮湿。阿古消耗了好些力气，安靜的躺著，帶著可怜和渴求的眼神期待著接下來要发生的一切。阿棟双手套弄著阿古的下体，因为各方面的刺激，几下便全射在了阿棟手中，阿棟把一只手递给阿古，阿古张嘴全部含入口中，卖力舔著。阿棟另一只手又套弄了几下，带着阿古的体液伸入了他的穴口，三根手指輕松的进入，伴随着体液的潤滑，塞进了第四根手指，洞口周围一片汪洋。

阿棟抽出他的手指，阿古舍不得的扭动著身子，阿棟轻轻吻著他的嘴唇，“准备好了吗”在阿古耳边轻声问著。阿古微微合上双眼点点头。阿棟将阿古的双腿再分开一些，经過了半天的潤滑，毫不費力的頂进了他的穴口。半年未见，阿古在许多戏中扮演了各种角色，而他半年里最想回归的角色只有一个，阿棟的爱人。半年未亲热，使這次的親熱變得特別痛，阿棟由浅及深的反复抽插着，下體在他的后穴中肿胀的越来越大，仿佛下一秒可能就會将他整個人撑破。强忍疼痛，阿古双手仍然紧紧环绕着阿棟的脖頸，不舍得分开一點，緊緊环住阿棟的手在阿棟的身上留下了深浅的手印。阿棟親吻著他的鼻尖，嘴唇，阿古沒有放過他，向阿棟索要了一個深吻，继续親吻著他的下顎，脖颈，受到刺而激微微抬頭的脖颈曲线，加深了阿棟对阿古锁骨的迷戀，阿棟瘋狂吸著阿古的锁骨，脖颈，后颈，下体依然反復不停的抽插著，巨大的水聲在安靜的房子中显得更加色情，讓兩人更加沉迷於享受著對方。

“有点痛吧”阿棟看著阿古亮閃閃的眼睛，阿古眼中還有著浅浅的泪花，可他什么也沒說，咬著下唇摇摇头。阿古的后穴逐漸发热，阿棟的肉棒逐漸膨胀，被阿古收縮的肉壁压着，反复抽插了几下，一股強烈的欲望袭来，阿棟向前一頂，阴茎抵达深处，毫不犹豫的达到了第一次高潮。阿古仰起头，享受着阿棟帶給他的爱，阿棟亲吻著他的下顎來緩解著他的痛苦，一边伸出一只手握住了阿古的手，一边仍在他的后穴不斷的反復抽插著…淺，淺，深…阿棟再一次把自己的爱液射入了阿古的体內，他们渴望著對方的全部，也想把自己的全部都交給对方。

阿古吃痛，张嘴要发出破碎的叫聲，被阿棟用嘴吃掉了他的尖叫，他的人是他的，快乐痛苦和尖叫声也都是他的。交缠，吮吸，舌尖打转的交换着对方口腔的空气，成人的游戏在屋子中交替发出声音，作为更好的催情剂使得他们想要的更多。阿棟慢慢扶起阿古，让他坐在自己怀中，一只手紧握着他的手，另一只手摩挲著阿古的后背，兩次高潮的运动消耗了他大量的体力，身上的衬衫也完全被汗水打湿，阿古坐在阿棟的怀中大口喘息著，继续享受著阿棟抽插著巨大性器所帶來的快感。

一边手是十指相扣，一边是拥抱著彼此，九淺一深，“啊——”阿古整個人坐在了阿棟整個性器之上，巨大的肉棒填滿了他的后穴，阿棟也把所有的全部的爱液全部射在了阿古的体內。阿古低头咬住了阿棟的肩膀，半年沒有经历房事，巨大填充著他的后穴，阿古的后穴被撑大的疼痛让他无法克制。突然被阿古咬了一口的阿棟毫不在意疼痛，伸手揉著阿古柔软的头发，“再忍一下，马上就好”阿棟轻声安慰到。第三次高潮之后溫度沒有完全褪去，阿棟又反复抽插了几次才抵达终点，等待自己的性器不再硬了，慢慢从阿古体内拔出，今天中午的运动这才算是告一段落。

阿棟放開阿古的手，发现他的手心全是湿漉漉的，地毯上他们交合之处也已汪洋一片。阿古整个人瘫软在阿棟怀里喘息，衬衫完全被汗水打湿，地毯看起来也需要一次清理了。

“要不要去洗澡，我抱著你”  
“我想睡一会儿，我…好累…不好意思弄脏你的宝贝地毯了…我起来给你清洗”阿古摇摇头，这就想要躺在地毯上入睡了。阿棟想抱起他回床上睡，最后说不过阿古，选择了妥协让他就睡在了這里。阿古睡眼朦胧，阿棟把他抱到干净的地毯上，脱下了他湿透了的衬衫，找了一块干净暖和的毯子给阿古盖上。

part6

“辛苦了亲爱的”阿棟吻了吻他的额头，准备处理事后的战场。端著蛋糕到厨房刷干净了中午剩下的碗碟，卷起了弄脏的地毯，带着阿古的衬衫一齐进了洗衣机。

自己烤的蛋糕放在一边好了，也不知道还剩下几个完好的，简单收拾完屋子的阿棟准备休息休息开始他的下午茶了。

打开冰箱拿出阿古带来的惊喜，是甜甜的大白兔，和他中意的柠茶。还有一杯阿古买的咖啡。都拿到窗边，把下午茶摆好，拍照发了个微博，看看窗外的风景，又是美好的一天。

他知道他很爱奶糖很爱大白兔，他也知道他很爱他。  
午安。

tbc.

只有一个版本，用繁体代替了一些渣翻粤语w感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
